Christmas Unexpected
by Merriwickedly
Summary: SS Repost: Prompt by WWHD- MarinaWilliam90 (Established Darvey) Donna and Harvey get into a heated argument over the holidays, with Donna overreacting and Harvey left clueless. Turns out, there's more to her mood than just holiday stress.


_SS Prompt (WWHD- MarinaWilliam90): Established Darvey- Donna and Harvey get into a heated argument over the holidays, with Donna overreacting and Harvey left clueless. Turns out, there's more to her mood than just holiday stress._

* * *

_Seattle, Washington- Christmas Eve morning_

It's ipso facto that the Christmas season is a highly anticipated yet also extremely stressful one. And even though their lives have always been very well balanced and lacking drama, it seems that it hasn't been the case as of late. He's blaming the sudden ups and downs on it.

Their original plan had been to travel to the East Coast and spend the holidays with Jim and Clara but that turned out to be a bust. He'd come home on that Friday evening, just over two weeks ago, to find Donna rearranging their walk-in closet and the kitchen pantry.

Now, none of that would've been a strange thing since he knows very well that his wife is an excellent multitasker. No, the issue was the fact that both were left half undone while Donna sat in tears on the floor as she stared at her favorite Louboutin boots. One of which had been unfortunate enough to be broken at the heel.

He'd tried to appease her tears by saying he'd buy her a new pair but she'd been so incredibly upset and nothing seemed to calm her down. He later figured out the reason behind the absurd amount of tears: her parents had informed her that they'd be traveling to Indonesia for the holidays instead of hosting Christmas dinner.

He'd held her against his chest as she sobbed, while suggesting they meet with the Zanes and the Litts while visiting. This, instead of mitigating her sadness, caused her to break into even more tears.

"I just want my parents, Harvey… Don't you understand?" she'd told him in a sudden outburst then locked herself in the bathroom to cry. He'd leaned his forehead against the door, begging her to let him in and hold her. But it took him over half an hour to convince her. She'd apologized and they had made up. Oh, well… at least he always enjoyed their make-up sessions...

When he'd told Mike that they'd be staying in Seattle for the holidays, a chain of events took place. The Zanes and the Litts decided to come spend the holidays on the West Coast instead. That way they could all be together and have Christmas Eve dinner at Mike and Rachel's.

"Just like the old times," Louis had said.

However, as excited as they all were, Donna and Harvey kept bickering and arguing over the most menial things. Yesterday had been over how he was using too much of his aftershave. Today, it was because he forgot to get fresh cranberries from the grocery store, which she needed in order to make her signature cake for tonight's Christmas Eve dessert.

"Jubilant, my ass!" he thinks in annoyance as he rounds the parking lot for the umpteenth time while looking for a space to park their SUV. He needs to find those darn cranberries. Making Donna happy is his ultimate goal, even if at the moment she's not making much sense, and he plans to make their first holidays as a married couple the best ever!

.

* * *

Donna checks her closet and realizes that she forgot to remind Harvey to collect her favorite red dress from the cleaners. She sends him a quick iMessage after unsuccessfully trying to contact him. She hopes he reads the message but quickly forgets about it as the timer goes off.

The redhead heads for the kitchen to check on the loaded mashed potato casserole she'd volunteered to make for dinner. If Harvey returns with the cranberries, she has just the right amount of time to dip these in sparkling sugar and add them as decoration to the cake she'd baked and readied earlier that afternoon. The three layers of perfectly moist dark chocolate are set and covered with the fluffy thin blanket of white delicious frosting.

Over the past three months, Donna has explored her newly found passion for cooking and baking. Granted, she has a little more free time than when they used to live in New York, so she's been using that time to explore her culinary skills. She's been working at Ross and Zane but the hours are never nearly as busy as they used to be back in The City. So, she's enjoying this combination of work and laid back routine almost to the point of feeling absolutely spoiled.

She has time for yoga, and to make breakfast and dinner most days. Her and Harvey can take strolls down the many beautiful parks in the area and engage in different activities: checking out the many farmers markets during the weekends, attending salsa classes in the evenings (Harvey is an _excellent_ dancer), and going to art galleries, which are abundant and range in variety, whenever the mood strikes.

So far, Seattle has proven to be an excellent host, and she's excited to spend the holidays with her close friends. It's too bad her parents decided to leave, but she now has a family of her own: Harvey and herself, and this beautiful home they live in. She feels her eyes tear up and sniffles. _What is the matter with me?_ She hasn't been this emotional since, well... forever! Wiping the few stray tears with a Kleenex, Donna shakes the wistful mood, and sets the delicious looking potato casserole in the oven warmer drawer instead.

.

* * *

"Honey, I'm home!" Harvey good naturedly calls as he enters the kitchen through the inner garage door. He places the reusable grocery bag on the counter and begins to take out the contents. The place smells delicious, a combination of baked goods and that faint sweet scent that is so characteristic of his wife.

"Donna?" he calls when she doesn't respond, moving around the open floor kitchen and dining room plan and then down the hallway to the living room and the den area. He frowns and scratches the back of his head when he doesn't find her in his office on the first floor. She often gets lost in work and won't hear a thing if she's using her airpods, so he heads up the stairs towards the smaller study room she often works at but finds it empty.

Her laptop is closed and it's obvious she hasn't been in the very elegant and feminine decorated space. Continuing his tour, he checks out the other two bedrooms on the top floor, one which she's designated as her yoga and Pilates room. The other remains unfurnished with only a couple of large storage boxes and a few packed paintings, which his wife had not yet chosen to use in their home decor.

It's unlike Donna to take a nap but he steps toward their bedroom - and that's exactly where he finds her. She's well deep in sleep in the dimly lit room. Stray rays of afternoon light permeate through the shallow gray and white curtains into the expansive and tastefully decorated master bedroom. He takes off his jacket and shoes then slips under the covers next to her, pulling her closer against him. Kissing her forehead first, he then whispers, "wake up, sleepyhead. Your cranberries are here and we need to get ready for dinner at Mike and Rachel's."

She stirs in his arms at the sound of his voice and releases a long sigh against his neck.

"I don't want to go," she mumbles without opening her eyes and settles her face comfortably against the crook of his neck instead.

"Five more minutes, then," he says and breathes her lush and seductive scent, "I don't want you regretting this decision later..."

"'k...," she whispers, her breaths even out and come in tiny spurts, and he knows she's surrendered to slumber once again.

He must've dozed off himself, enveloped in the aroma of luxurious peonies and suede of her perfume and also the sheer richness of her delicate skin, because the next thing he knows, he's waking up to her shaking him. And her face matches the desperate tone in her voice as she asks:

"Harvey, where's my red dress?"

He slides his legs to the side of the bed and stands. Stretching his arms, he yawns and she comes to stand right in front of him. A frown adorns her pretty face and her eyes are fixed on him.

"Harvey!" she insists, "Where's my red dress?"

He looks confused and shrugs, "In your closet?"

"No! You were supposed to pick it up from the cleaners on your way back from the grocery store!" her voice comes out in an almost angry whisper. She covers her face with both her hands, then looks up at him again in a gesture he quickly recognizes as annoyance.

"Please tell me you checked your messages…" he hears the subtle yet chagrined inquiry in her tone.

The blank look on his face is all she needs in response to know he didn't. She turns around, his name coming out in an exasperated huff as she walks away.

Harvey's shoulders drop and he looks at his wife as she stomps barefoot into their shared walk-in closet. He knows it's better to stay quiet. Nothing he says or does at this point can fix what he's done. Rule #1 when sharing space with a woman: never get in between her and her clothes, shoes or make up...

.

* * *

Harvey's been waiting for her with the car running for the past 15 minutes. He'd packed the cake and mashed potato casserole in the back as she ordered and had decided to get the car warmed up.

He looks at his watch again then back at the front door and still no sign of her. He fidgets with the phone app trying to find the right jazzy melody to fill the car's ambiance when the passenger car door suddenly jars opens and she jumps into the passenger seat.

Donna is wearing a sophisticated silky jumpsuit with a sequined sleeveless bodice under the fitted leather jacket, which she hadn't yet zipped up and a pair of sexy black, pointy high heeled boots.

"I thought you said you'd wear the pretty black Prada dress you love so much," he says. Donna offers him an irritated look as she tries to snap the seat belt on. When he tries to help, she swats his hand away in annoyance.

"It felt weird when I tried it on…" she huffs as the contraption finally clicks in place, "It felt uncomfortable around my midsection and boobs… I guess I'm going to have to stop baking and double up on the yoga sessions from now on."

He takes a minute to focus on her face. She's checking her lip gloss in the sun visor mirror when she finally notices his brown eyes set on her. "What?" she asks and watches as he stretches out his hand and clasps hers in his.

"For whatever it's worth, I think you look beautiful in anything and everything you choose to wear," His voice is low and full of love and admiration.

She slants her head to the side and her hazel eyes soften and fill with emotion.

"Thank you, Harvey…" Looking slightly sheepish for a moment she then adds, "I'm really sorry about snapping at you earlier..."

He shakes his head and kisses her knuckles.

"I'm the one that should be apologizing… Now, let's get to the Rosses or they will have both our heads for being late."

.

* * *

Christmas Eve dinner is a pleasant affair among their friends. Mike and Rachel have decorated their large home to the nines and her parents are being exceptional co-hosts. Robert is playing the piano while his wife sings carols and the rest join in. Lucy Litt is the best behaved five month old and is holding everyone's attention with her graceful baby babbles and smiles.

They talk, joke and catch up with their lives and overall have a great time. And it feels like they're home. That's what the look they share says as Harvey and Donna hold hands at the dinner table. She leans her head on his shoulder and enjoys the banter and fun as they enjoy their desserts. The Christmas cake is a hit, as well as the delicious latkes with applesauce and sour cream that the Litts had contributed. She loves the noise, the laughter and craziness so characteristic of their group of friends and it makes her feel nostalgic for a minute.

"You alright?" she hears him ask.

"Yes," she answers and wipes a stray tear that had managed to escape her eyes.

"You sure?" there's worry etched on his handsome face.

"One hundred percent!" she responds trying hard to put a smile on her own. But just then her stomach does a flip and she daintily burps, "well, except it seems I had too many latkes. I'll go get some sparkling water. Be right back, ok?..."

Except Donna doesn't return as fast as she said she would. Instead, she ends up getting sick in one of the guest bathrooms on the second floor. When Rachel calls him so he can come help her, he understands why the brunette had sounded so concerned. Donna's skin is covered in goosebumps, looking pale as a ghost, and all of her feisty spirit is gone. A thin mist of cold sweat covers her brow and she's feeling upset at causing such a commotion on this special celebration.

"I think it might be a stomach bug or maybe the flu," Rachel says and reminds Harvey that they've had a recent bout of flu cases within the firm. With a few of their employees calling in sick due to it, even Mike had fallen ill.

"I'll take her home and if she gets worse I'll drive her to the hospital. She was asleep when I came home earlier today and she hasn't really been herself the last few days. This might help explain why," Harvey says as he helps a semi-conscious Donna down the stairs.

"Do you have plenty of liquids at home?" Rachel asks him as they walk to the foyer.

"You mean, like, water?" Harvey asks in confusion.

Rachel smiles and shakes her head, "no, Harvey… as in pedialyte and such? I think we have a few left in the fridge from when Mike got the flu a couple of weeks ago. Let me go get them so you can take those home for her. I'll also get a couple of bags in case she feels sick on the ride home."

Mike and Rachel walk them to their car, and help settle Donna in her seat. With that out of the way, Harvey says a quick good-bye to their friends and drives the short distance to their home. Somewhere in the middle of the trip, Donna asks him to stop because she feels ill and refuses to use the bags. He holds her hair back with one hand and helps her stand somewhat upright while she gets sick. Using the tissues stocked in the car he helps clean her up and back into her seat.

It isn't until they're home and he's helped her into clean, comfortable pajamas and into their warm bed that he feels calm and peace envelop him. He goes back to the car to collect the items Rachel and Mike had given him and knows will come in handy over the next few hours. One thing he's certain though, if Donna doesn't feel any better throughout the night, he's driving her to the emergency room.

Donna wakes up feeling groggy and confused the next day. She only gets sick twice and even though Harvey insists on driving her to the hospital, she dismisses his suggestion.

"It's just the flu, Harvey. It'll go away. I just need plenty of rest and liquids," she tells him and gets in the shower to wash off the ickiness she feels.

"Okay, but promise me that if you feel worse, you will let me know," he tells her as he stands by the bathroom door.

She opens the shower glass door and turns to look at him. Her face is still a little pale and her fiery red hair and freckles seem to stand out even more. He worries but he chooses to trust her.

"I will, Harvey. I promise," she tells him with a wink and a smile. Then blows him a kiss before closing the door once again. He can see the sensual contours of her body through the misty glass and interest catches his eye

"Now woman, you may be sick but you're still very, _very_ sexy… So, in order to ensure your safety, I'm stepping out of this bathroom before I jump your bones," he tells her and walks away, her happy, playful laughter ringing in his ears.

.

* * *

"Okay, I'm down a little," Louis calls and throws his cards face down on the table.

"Uh, oh! And the first one is out… How about you, Kid? Ready to fold?" Robert offers his son-in-law a smirk as the younger man looks up from his cards.

"I wouldn't count on it, Robert… you gotta be careful with this one here!" Harvey says as he takes a sip of his traditional Scotch. Raising an eyebrow at Mike, he whispers at the older man, "he likes to count cards..."

Mike laughs and points a finger at Harvey, "you're just a tight player... Now, take a look at this." And he shows three 9's and two 6's. "I believe this is what you call a Full House!"

Robert belly laughs and looks at Harvey, "you're right he _does _know how to count cards. Too bad, pretty boy here doesn't know how to play old school."

Robert lays four 8s on the table and laughs.

Mike's head drops and sighs, "I guess, we're never hearing the end of it… schooled by my father-in-law…"

"I don't know… Harvey looks too cocky…" Louis mentions as he scrunches his face in scrutiny.

"What's going on, old man? Are you sad? Do you need a tissue?" Mike asks.

"Nah, while you guys were there bragging about your non-abilities all I did was just reading 'em and now you get to weep," the handsome lawyer says as he shows a straight flush.

The other men groan and complain about Harvey's luck and ability to sweep them every time.

Once they're done with a second hand, which Harvey once again relentlessly wins and their order of ribs arrive, they sit at the kitchen to eat.

"So, how's Donna doing? Has she recovered from the flu?" Robert asks as he takes a sip of his drink.

"She's doing a lot better, thank you for asking. Rachel's helped me through the past few days, bringing in meals and keeping the pedialyte stocked while I was at the firm helping Mike with an emergency deal," Harvey replies.

"You know?" Louis asks as he picks on his biscuit, "if we didn't know it was the flu, I'd bet on Bruno's ashes that Donna was pregnant…"

All three men turn to look at him, eyes wide open in different states of shock.

"What?!" Louis asks. "Has the thought never crossed your mind? I mean, you're both of age, are extremely attractive people _and_ you're married, so I assume you do... you know? Do the nasty... Swing the _pelvic thrust_… Okay, fine! Have sex, like, _all_ the time..." Louis rattles on and on while doing a series of frantic lewd gestures with his hands.

"Louis!" Harvey shouts, a mixture between disgust, laughter and surprise on his face, while Mike covers his ears and Robert belly laughs at Louis' manual descriptions.

"Puritans!" Louis mumbles as he rolls his eyes and leans back against his chair.

"It's not _that_… it's just, we've only roughly discussed it... but we're not opposed to it either," Harvey says as he picks at his fries.

"How would you feel about it?" Mike asks, his blue eyes twinkling with excitement at the prospect.

"To be honest?" Harvey says and looks at all of them, "the thought of it makes me feel nervous but thrilled at the same time!"

"Those are good feelings," Robert says, "That's how I felt when I found out that Laura was pregnant with Rachel, except I nearly fainted, too."

"Well, at least you know how you'd feel if the moment presents itself," Louis says, "and Harvey, you're going to love every minute of it. Lucy changed our lives and it's been the best experience so far…"

Harvey nods and a quiet flash of understanding passes between both men.

"Okay, now that the moment is over let's get the testosterone back in the room," Robert says. "How about a game of pool after dinner?"

All men agree and go back to their ribs and other topics of conversation.

.

* * *

"How are you feeling, Donna?"

"Much better, thanks for asking, Laura." Donna is holding baby Lucy as the other women bring their coffees and teas to the den. It's snowing outside so they decide to stay in rather than go out. Rachel and Mike's is a large home with plenty of cozy areas to hang out. Rachel had set up the fireplace so the room is now nice and warm while soft, musical notes stream through the air as they settle to drink and talk.

"I must say, I think moving to Seattle has done you really well," the older lady continues, "you're looking very happy and healthy."

Donna laughs, which causes Lucy to gurgle and shake her little arms in glee.

"Thank you, Laura… I guess it must be a combination of the change in pace and enjoying our new home. I feel, for the first time in years, very happy and full," Donna responds and the women nod at her with smiles on their faces.

"And those are looking very full, as well," Sheila points out at Donna's cleavage. Lucy had grabbed fistfuls of her loose V-neck cashmere sweater and had stretched the fabric down.

Donna unwraps Lucy's little hands and there's hilarity in her voice as she remarks, "ok, Luce… No more trying to undress your Aunt Donna!"

"Yeah, Lucy. That's strictly reserved for Uncle Harvey…" Rachel adds and hides her laughter behind a sip of her herbal tea as Donna shakes her head and tries to cover the baby's tiny ears.

"Harvey is also looking very relaxed. Seems like married life has done you both good," Laura remarks. "I'm glad that you're both here alongside Mike and Rachel. It gives Robert and I some peace of mind knowing that you're here for each other."

"Mom! You promised you wouldn't get all parental today…" Rachel complains in faux annoyance.

"No, it's okay, Rach… Your mom has a right to feel worried with them being so far away. Back in New York we had a large network, Louis and Sheila, Samantha, Katrina, Gretchen, your parents. Truth is, I feel safe knowing that Harvey and I have you both to count on in case of emergency… Look at the other night when I fell ill with the flu, I had you all to help me and Harvey out. That is truly priceless…"

Rachel sighs and nods, "yeah, you're right… And yes, Harvey was so lost… I'm glad we have each other."

Rachel stretches her hand out and Donna takes and squeezes it.

"Me, too, Rachel… me, too."

Sheila puts her mug down and frowns in confusion. "Okay, wait a minute…" Then she looks from Donna to Rachel and Laura. "So you were sick? You're not pregnant?"

Donna looks nonplussed and opens and closes her mouth, not knowing what to say for a minute or so.

"No, Donna got the flu," Rachel quickly responds when she sees Donna's state of shock. "Why would you think she's pregnant?"

Sheila sighs and uses her fingers to count. "Well, number one, she's been super moody… Donna is _never _moody. Two, all that puking the other day… And three, damn girl! Look at those boobs! _Yum_!"

Laura cracks up in laughter as Donna stares down at her breasts in surprise while Rachel looks at Sheila in horror. Baby Lucy continues to gurgle and give them her gummy smiles, oblivious of the scandalous remarks her mother has just issued.

"No, I'm not…" Donna says but she's doing a quick mental calculation. "No... I'm certain I'm not pregnant..."

"Wouldn't be a bad thing… You guys are more than ready, and I think it would make total sense to start a family now," Laura says as she squeezes Donna's arm gently in reassurance.

"How would you feel about it, honey?" Rachel asks and honest hazel eyes meet dark brown ones.

"Oh, it would be an incredible thing. We only mentioned it during our wedding and decided to be open to it, but never touched on the subject again. With the move, finding a house, then furnishing it. Work and getting used to a new city… we haven't had the time to discuss it," Donna says and hands the baby back to Sheila since Lucy has become restless.

"I bet Harvey would love being a dad," Rachel says. "I've seen him with Lucy and he's nothing but super patient and caring. A conversation wouldn't hurt." Rachel's brow darts up in not-so-subtle suggestion.

Donna nods and looks at each one of her friends and offers them a shy smile. She's been so happy living her newlywed life with Harvey that she hadn't even really put much thought into it. Well, maybe only subconsciously… but her friends might be right. Perhaps it's time to bring the baby talk to the table in case such a baby were to make an appearance sooner or later.

.

* * *

If the blue plus sign wasn't clear enough, the words "pregnant" were very much so. Mouth still hanging open, she walks out of the bathroom with a test in each hand and her dazed, teary gaze lands on Rachel's worried one.

"So?" the brunette asks, clasping her hands as she stands from her sitting position on the bed and walks towards her friend.

_They'd been on the phone that morning discussing what they'd cook together for New Year's dinner in a couple of days. They'd be hosting it at Donna and Harvey's this time around and Rachel has offered to help her. However, their recipe discussion had soon turned into Donna sharing how off she'd been feeling as of late, from finding out about her parents sudden holiday trip and dismissal of holiday traditions to the silly little arguments she'd been having with Harvey over the smallest things. _

"_I've never been this emotional, Rachel. Anything sets me off. Maybe it's a side effect of the flu…" the redhead says as she stares out the window. Steady gray skies meet her gaze and a thin layer of fresh snow from the night before covers the ground._

"_Sweetie," Rachel says in a hesitant tone, "have you considered the possibility, ehm, that you might be pregnant? I mean, I know it's early and I'm not sure what you and Harvey have planned but… Have you considered that it might just be the reason why you're feeling this way?"_

"_I don't think I might be, Rachel... I might've had a lighter period last month but with the stress of finding out my parents would not be home and us having to cancel our original plans, I really didn't pay much attention… I, I really wouldn't know, Rachel. Do you think I might be?" _

"_Well, Donna, there's only one way to find out!" the pretty brunette said, determination in her voice,_

_Next thing, Rachel had arrived to her house with a package of what she called a reliable OTC pregnancy test set and they'd nervously headed towards the couple's bedroom. Donna walked into the ensuite bathroom while Rachel waited behind. They held hands as they sat on the bed as the three regulation minutes passed by. When Rachel's smart watch signaled time was up, she'd squeezed Donna's cold, fidgety hands, and the redhead had nodded before she walked back to the bathroom to retrieve the tests._

Donna hasn't yet found her voice and only nods a series of yes as happy tears begin to stream down her face. Rachel's delighted screech rings in her ears and her friend thrusts into her arms in a wild hug of excitement.

"I'm going to be an auntie… I'm going to be an auntie!" she keeps on repeating as she squeezes Donna in a warm hug.

Donna's laughter bubbles in her throat and allows her best friend's exhilaration to fill her as well.

_Oh my gosh!_ the redhead thinks _I'm going to be a mother! Harvey and I will become parents! Holy shit! I need to tell Harvey! No! I need to get a blood test first to make sure… Could I even squeeze in an appointment so close to New Year's?_

"Donna? Donna?" Rachel asks in a worried tone when she notices that her friend is totally zoned out.

"Uhm, yes...?"

"Are you okay? You're not upset, are you?"

"Oh no, Rachel… I'm so thrilled by this news. I just need to make sure this is real. Do you think I could get a doctor's appointment this late in the year? I want to get a blood test before telling Harvey..."

Rachel frowns and her face turns serious. "Yes, you're probably right. These things are so accurate, though… and you have all the symptoms, too."

"I know, but I want to be sure… I'll make a phone call and see about it," Donna tells her and grabs her phone. "Let's wait until I get the test done before telling anyone."

Almost an hour later Rachel is driving Donna to their Ob-Gyn's office and Donna's getting both a urine and a blood test.

The urine test immediately confirms what she already knows: she's pregnant.

The doctor tells her that the blood test would be ready in about an hour or so, but it would most likely yield the same result. They give a few pamphlets, and suggest some prenatal care vitamins to get at the pharmacy. She would have to call for a follow-up appointment later that week. Meanwhile, Rachel and Donna decide to pass time by going to a nearby coffee shop to try to calm their nervous energy and excitement.

"How do you feel?" Rachel asks as they drink some caffeine-free herbal tea. Donna's eyes are sparkling with happiness as she looks at her equally gleeful friend.

"So overjoyed, Rach! I can't wait to tell Harvey!" Donna tells her and takes a sip of her chamomile tea.

"Oh! He's going to be so thrilled! I can just picture him playing with a baby girl or a baby boy. He's going to be _such_ a good daddy!" Rachel declares. Her sweet, melodious voice then turns softer as she reaches for both of Donna's hands. "I'm _so_ happy for you both!"

Donna's eyes turn watery and a sweet smile adorns her lips. She squeezes Rachel's hands back, and her voice is as equally soft and emotionally charged as it comes out in a hushed tone. "Oh my gosh, Rachel... _I'm going to be a mommy_!"

.

* * *

Harvey smiles when he sees the stiletto black booties left forgotten in the living room, the soft cashmere and wool scarf she seems to favor has been thrown on the couch, and her designer bag is sitting on the living room table. The Frasier Christmas tree they'd bought and decorated for their home has its lights on which cast a soft, delicate glow over the scene. Donna's exquisite taste easily spotted in every corner of the room and her elegant scent trapped among the walls. It dawned on him that this was it, the essence that made him realize time and time again that he felt at home. That he was home. Because she was here and that made his heart full.

Walking towards the dining room, Harvey sets the bag of Thai food on the table and takes off his coat, scarf and gloves. Leaving these behind he goes up the stairs looking for her. She'd been feeling a lot better lately and the flu-like symptoms were almost gone, so he was hoping that maybe the mango sticky rice, savory stir-fried pork, and the Thai asparagus with crunchy noodles, which have always been Donna's favorite, might cheer her up. Granted, this Thai restaurant in Seattle wasn't half as good as that shitty one she loves back in New York but it was the best they'd had so far.

Harvey doesn't find her in their bedroom so he walks to her small office and finds it empty. Frowning, he turns and is about to walk back towards the stairs when the light coming from the room across the hallway catches his eye. He wonders what she could be doing in there since this is the room they have unspokenly decided to leave unfurnished. She'd painted it an elegant shade of gray and left the wainscoting white but other than that she hadn't added anything, yet. Curiosity getting the best of him, Harvey walks towards the room, and is surprised when his eyes land on her form.

Donna had turned on the sconce lights and a corner lamp, their light casting a warm glow within the room that bounces off her shiny red strands and porcelain skin. She's in her favorite silk lounge pants and an off-the shoulder cashmere sweater which always seem to showcase her elegant neck and attractive shoulders.

Donna is sitting down on the floor, arms hugging her knees which are drawn towards her chest, chin resting on them while she stares at something on the wall. He can't tell what it is from where he's standing, but he can see the warmth in her hazel eyes and the smile on her face. She looks at peace and content.

He loves watching this Donna. It's the same calm and loving Donna who'd traced his face with a loving finger after making love that night after he'd finally come to his senses. The sweet, understanding Donna that held him in her arms that traumatic night he'd lost his mother. The woman that looked at him with fondness and admiration, trust and faith and hope the night they'd decided to get married and every day since.

Harvey'd been so deep in thought that he failed to notice that she's now looking at him. Leaning her head now against her knees, her gaze is focused on him, waiting like she usually does, for him to finally catch up with her.

"Hey…" his voice comes out in a hoarse whisper, his emotions tangling within his vocal cords.

"Hey…" she whispers back. Patting the spot next to her with a hand, she then adds, "come sit with me, handsome."

With a sheepish smile, he walks towards her and leans down for a kiss before sitting on the floor next to her. The sweet lingering kiss feels good against their lips, and he takes advantage as he slightly sucks on her bottom lip just the way he knows she loves.

"Hmmm…" she says once he sits, "I missed that all day long."

He smiles at her and nuzzles her neck. "I missed _you_ all day long…"

"Harvey…" She laughs and tries to move away. "Stop, that tickles."

He laughs but stops and it's when he turns that he realizes what she'd been staring at before he'd stepped in the bedroom.

Looking at the painting for a moment, he recognizes the signature strokes and style, yet this is a piece of art he's never seen before. He points a finger at it and turns to look at Donna but words fail to come out of his mouth.

She nods at him and mouths a _yeah._

"How? Why?" he asks in confusion his brown eyes shifting between the painting and Donna's watery hazel eyes.

Donna doesn't say anything and instead hands him an envelope. He stares at it momentarily and it's only when she places it on his lap that he understands he's meant to read it now.

"She said in a separate one she wrote for me that I should give this one to you when the time was right…" Donna gently adds.

Harvey picks up the envelope and slips out a thin letter that holds that characteristic creative and graceful cursive his mother used to write in.

_Dear Harvey,_

_Not long ago you told me you'd found the one and that you wanted me to meet her. My heart filled with joy not only because you've found the one person that will be forever in your life, but because you decided to share this important moment with me. Sometime in the next few months, you will hopefully wed this incredible person, Donna, and share your history and future with her. You'll transform into a husband and one day, soon I hope, into a father. Before that day arrives, here's what I want you to know._

_I hope that you can love your son or daughter as much as I loved you. Deep down, I know you know I loved you dearly all through the years. Through the good and the bad, my love for you remained untouched, unshaken and infinitely growing. You will experience this with your little one and will understand that old adage that says no one loves you as much as your parents love you._

_I want you to know that I'm proud of you. I know you will be an amazing father. I know it will take time to adjust and you'll never be the same. Helping a tiny human grow is hard work: it can be exhausting, painful, never short of emotions and very scary. But you know what? It's worth every second._

_I also want you to know that I know when the time comes, you'll do just fine. Donna will be there for and with you. You will both be able to tackle every hurdle together. You'll develop a special bond and guide this little person to become a magnificent human being. I'm excited to get to watch you two grow through this experience and I know you'll do a fantastic job._

_I created this piece which I named: To love and to be loved. It's a reminder of how deeply we feel and love those who are close to us. The love between lovers, the love between siblings, the love between mother and son. The love I feel for you. The love you will feel for your children…_

_It is with great love that I send this your way via Donna. So when the time arrives, the day you two become parents, this painting adorns your little one's life. I can only hope it serves as a reminder of how deeply I love each and every one of you. _

_Love you always,_

_Mom_

Harvey's eyes have turned watery and he has to re-read a paragraph or two once or twice, while emotions are trapped in his throat. He looks up at the painting mid-reading and then back at the letter and reads again. Using the back of his hand to clean a stray tear from his face, he frowns. He skims through the last paragraphs and then turns to look at Donna, his eyebrows raised in surprise and his eyes full of questions.

"Does this mean…" he begins but he stammers. "Does it mean what I think this means?"

Donna smiles at him and nods before handing him the Clearblue wand. The words shown in the small digital screen bring a smile to his face instantly and the smile grows even wider as he looks back at his wife.

Their eyes meet and they're both tearful with joy, smiles on their faces and he drops both the letter and test to reach out for a kiss and a hug.

"I can't believe it… it's like a dream come true... I love you," he says as he looks into her bright hazel eyes.

"I'm so sorry for the past few weeks," she softly says and her gaze wavers as shyness takes over.

"Donna, you know that's okay… it's all the hormones and changes in your body. Gosh! The boys were right!"

She offers him a questioning look and he says, "Well, Louis claimed he'd swear over Bruno's ashes that you were pregnant mainly because of your erratic behavior. And Robert agreed with him."

Donna gives him a horrified look and replies, "Please, don't mention anything about that poor dead cat! Gosh! For someone as..."

"Weird," Harvey interrupts and Donna playfully swats him and he laughs. "Ha! But it crossed your mind!"

"No! I was thinking that for someone as socially awkward as Louis, he's genuinely intuitive…"

"Or he just guessed correctly," Harvey insists, not allowing his old contender turned friend to get a win, even on this.

"Okay, fine… maybe he just got lucky," Donna says and rolls her eyes in faux annoyance.

"No," he responds and offers him a curious look. "You know who got lucky?"

Donna shakes her head.

"Me… because I have you."

"Harvey…" she says and her hands land on his chest, slanting her head to the side while offering him a sweet look.

His face turns serious and she knows he's about to deliver one of his Specter speeches which will most likely melt her heart. He's been surprising her with these since they started dating, and they never cease to leave her in awe.

"You remember when you gave me back my mom's painting?"

Donna nods as she recalls that night not long ago.

"You told me you loved me and that I was the real thing...Well, you're wrong," he says and his hands softly squeeze hers.

She frowns at him in confusion and opens her mouth to speak but he shakes his head gesturing he's not done.

"I love you, Donna... _You_ are the real thing. _We_ are the real thing… See, I'd always thought I had everything all those years ago when we were back in New York. I didn't have everything back then. I thought I did but it wasn't so. _Now_, I have _everything, _and that's because I have _you_ and now we'll have the _family _that I've always wanted…_with you_..."

His lips then crash against hers and his strong arms quickly and with practiced ease bring her to straddle him. His hands land on her hips then move swiftly up and down her waist. His thumbs caressing the underside of her breasts as their tongues tangle in a loving kiss. They truly have everything. The love, the tenderness, the passion and the soon they will be able to share all of that with their child.


End file.
